KAZE
by Emmik-Chan
Summary: UNA VIDA SOLITARIA Y UN FINAL CON LA MEJOR COMPAÑIA DE TODAS...LA VIDA DE KAGURA CONTADA POR ELLA


**///KAZE///**

**(**風, Viento)

Lo recuerdo…cuando nací, todo era confuso. Un traje, dos plumas y un abanico ante mí. "tu nombre es Kagura, la hechicera del viento"…Un hombre de apariencia siniestra y cabello oscuro lo comento "Yo soy Naraku, tu creador" Un poco mas consiente digerí lo que me había dicho "Pronto te daré instrucciones" y sin mas se retiro.

A los pocos días, me ordeno tenderles una trampa a aquellos sujetos…Pero es bastardo de Naraku no dijo nada sobre las técnicas de aquel grupo, por poco y no sobrevivo. En ese momento estaba decidida a matarlo y lo iba a hacer…pero, el tenia mi corazón y me amenazo con destruirlo después de darle un fuerte estrujo…Así que no me quedo mas que resignarme y obedecerle.

Trabajo tras trabajo, seguía sin más que obedecer. Pero…Desde que conocí a "El", a quien poseía una espada hecha de los colmillos de uno de mis "hermanos". La primera vez que fu en su búsqueda, fue por mera curiosidad…Quería saber sobre el portador de aquella arma, era un sujeto de largas y plateadas cabelleras; ojos dorados y distantes; su sorteo marcado por rojo y purpura: vestimenta blanca y armadura oscura, el era muy elegante e imponente.

Pero después y gracias a un golpe de suerte, obtuve unos fragmentos de aquella joya…Necesitaba de alguien fuerte que me liberara de Naraku y que le interesara la perla…" ¡Sesshomaru!", el hombre de pálida tez, el me ayudaría, eso pensé erróneamente. Cuando lo busque y encontré, se negó a ayudarme solo diciéndome que el no tenia ninguna obligación y que si quería traicionar a Naraku, debía hacerlo yo sola. Me moleste y me retire de ahí.

Después los fragmentos me fueron arrebatados, pero con esto descubrí otra debilidad del enemigo…sin embargo, decidí callarla.

Todo este asunto conllevo a consecuencias ¡Fui castigada! En ese castigo, recordaba las palabras y el rostro de Sesshomaru…Pero no comprendía el por que se me presentaba tal imagen.

Después de un tiempo fui liberada bajo amenaza de que si volvía a traicionar a mi creador…me mataría.

Los trabajos sucios seguían y alguna vez tuve que secuestrar a aquella niña que acompañaba a Sesshomaru. Cada vez los trabajos me desagradaban más.

En algunas ocasiones le "ayude" a Sesshomaru, todo a espaldas de Naraku, pero de seguro ya sospechaba algo.

La situación se fue complicando, hasta llagar lo inevitable. Otra traición contra Naraku se había planeado, y ahora no solo yo…sino también mis demás "hermanos". Pero resulte traicionando a mis hermanos, esta vez sabia que tal vez no sobreviviría, pero pude escapar con ayuda de mi antiguo enemigo…Pero nunca me imagine que pasaría ese mismo día, aunque de cierto modo ya lo presentía…Naraku apareció frente a mi, lo mas sorprendente fue que… ¡Me devolvió mi Corazón! Yo me quede pasmada ¡Huh! Y por eso mismo, por ese descuido, ese bastardo…Me inyecto su veneno y me dejo morir sola…pero por fin libre. La poca energía que tenia, la utilice para irme a donde yo quisiera y pudiera…De pronto, mi energía ya era casi nula…Mi fin estaba próximo…Moriría libre y sola…Pero, el apareció ¡Sesshomaru! Pensé que buscaba a Naraku…Pero dijo que sabia que era yo…En ese momento, sentí una extraña y gran felicidad, fue donde lo comprendí…me había enamorado de Sesshomaru, tarde lo había descubierto. En ese momento sentía como se me iba la vida…Al parecer, Sesshomaru me quería ayudar…Pero le fue imposible. Así, antes de morir, solo sonreí al pensar que había terminado al lado de el, después me convertí en el viento dejando que una pluma se perdiera por el horizonte.

Mi vida fue un infierno lleno de soledad, pero, en el momento de mi despedida de esta…Me sentí tan bien al ser acompañada por aquella persona

"_Yo soy como el viento ¡Libre como el viento!"_

-¿Quieres otra oportunidad de vivir?...Si o no…eso eliges tú

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Solo dime ¿Quieres otra oportunidad de vivir? Yo te ayudare…pero solo si tú quieres renacer lo are, así que ¿Quieres revivir?

-Yo…Si ¡Quiero revivir!

-Entonces… ¡Revivirás!

* * *

**¡¡¡****Hola, hola!!!**

**Pues con esto empiezo a escribir aquí XD**

**Pues este ONE SHOT, mas bien es una introducción a lo que será un FIC con mas capítulos (Ovio ¬¬…XD)**

**El nombre de ese FIC será "Renacimiento"**

**Pero por ahora solo les dejo esto…**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Dejen sus comentarios y criticas constructivas XD**

100% エミカ-ちゃん

**~ 猫-ちゃん気違いの ~**

----nO cOpIaR ò.Ó----

=^.^=


End file.
